Finding love again
by phenomqueen
Summary: Triple h is done with relationships after steph cheats on. But when a new dive comes into the picture as his new manager can she change his mind and find love again.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Love again.

Chapter one. Stephanie cheats on triple H.

Hunter was coming home after being on the road with the wwe for two months straight and he could not wait to get home to his lovely wife steph and their daughter aurora.

He gets to the front door and walks in after using his key and being very quite cause his daughter and wife might be asleep. He sneaks into his bedroom when he hears steph moaning and he lifts the covers and finds her naked with chris jericho in the heat of love making.

Steph opens her eyes and sees her husband standing there looking really pissed off and she jumps out of bed when hunter storms out of the room not saying anything cause he's in shock. She grabs a robe and runs into the kitchen where hunter is waiting.

Hunter looks at her and yells "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME AND TO US STEPH MY GOD AND WITH THAT JACKASS".

Steph starts crying and is scared of what hunter might do to her and she looks at him.

"Hunter I'm really sorry about this but you see I'm not happy with you anymore I mean we haven't slept with each other sinece our daughter was born and your always gone", Cries Steph.

Hunter glares at her, " WHAT THE HELL WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST TELL ME THAT BEFORE YOU WENT AND FUCKED JERICHO WE COULD HAVE WORKED IT OUT BUT YOU SCREWED UP BIG TIME BABY".

And with that hunter starts packing his stuff and before he leaves the room he punches jericho right in the jaw. He then looks at jericho and says.

"Well chris I hope your happy cause you can now have that slut cause I'm through with her", And with that hunter walks out.

Well that's the first chapter and I hope you review and I hope you like my new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Jessica begins a new life.

Jessica was a lovely woman of 29 and she had a great childhood for her parents taught her what love and respect was all about. She had a handsome young 10 year old son named brandon but she had a husband that abused her and her son and she knew she had to get out for her son's sake.

She also had to deal with her husband's cheating and she had enough so one night while her husband is out with one of his mistresses jesse as her family and friends like to call her packs what she can of her clothes and brandons.

She climbs into the car putting a sleeping brandon in the backseat blucking him in and drives away not looking back.

"Good-bye steve and have a good life without us," whispers jesse as she drives off into the night.

After about six hours of driving jessica comes to a hotel and pays for a room for her and brandon for the night. She puts her son in one of the beds and gets ready for bed herself not knowing what kind of life she and her son would have.

Later that same night in the same hotel the wwe wrestlers were just getting ready for night of champions. They all meet at a bar before the show starts. We have john cena, Batista,edge,Shawn michaels, undertaker,kane and big show as well as all the divas.

Hunter is single now cause after finding his ex-wife and jericho in their bed four months ago he filed for a divorce and got custody of their daughter who is staying with his parents for now. But he is not quite ready for another relationship and he may never will be it still hurt too much losing steph.

Hunter is in a deep thought when shawn comes up to him and says, " hey hunter how ya holding up man we've been really worried about you even vince and linda are worried you haven't been yourself sinece your divorce from that whore steph".

Hunter turns to shawn and smiles, "don't worry about me shawn I'm good just doing some thinking is all but I am done with realtionships for good for now I'm focusing on my work and raising my little girl".

Shawn gives him a worried look but decides just to drop the subject for now. "So hunter ready for your match with cena tonight". Hunter says,"you know it buddy". With that shawn walks away shaking his head.

Later at the night of champions Triple h is waiting for cena to come out and just then cena's music starts and he comes out running to the ring and he a triple h go at it. Cena starts punching triple h and triple h counters his moves and suplexes cena then cena gets up and clotheslines triple h over the top robe and triple he hits his head on the turnbuckle. Triple h shakes it off and climbs back into the ring and clothelines cena knocking him down and triple h puts him in an crossface making cena tap out.

"Here's your winner and still wwe champion TRIPLE H", shouts lillian. Hunter leaves the ring with his belt and walks back stage. Cena is right behind him and says, "hey hunter great job out there man". Hunter justs smiles at him and walks towards his dressing room and closes the door.

The next day jessica and her son are having breakfast at a near by café and her son is excited cause he sees some of his favorite wrestlers. "MOM look it's john cena and triple h cool", says a very excited brandon. Jesse just laughs cause she knows that her son loves to watch wrestling but steve would never let him watch saying they were nothing but steriod retards. Jess gets up to pay for their meal when her husband grabs her arm.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN BITCH I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE BUT LUCKLY MY CO-WORKER SAW YOU AND OUR SON HERE", YELLS STEVE. Jesse trys to pull away from him put he's too strong for her and drags her out side.

"DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE ME AND TAKE MY KID AWAY FROM ME I DON'T THINK SO WHORE", Shouts steve. He is about to punch her when all of a sudden he is knocked on his ass.

"Listen here buddy I DON"T take likely to a man hitting a woman", says john cena. Steve looks at him and runs off with his tail between his legs.

"You alright miss", as cean helps her into the cafe.

"Yes I'm fine thanks for your help um your cena right", says jesse.

"Yes I am I take it you watch wrestling", asks cena.

"Actually no I don't but my son brandon does", smiles jesse. Speaking of her son where is he as she turns to find him with triple h safe and sound and feeling his strong wrestling muscles. Jesse looks at her son and laughs.

"Oh well I take it your trying to get away from that coon of a husband right",asks Cena.

"Yes I am but I don't have a job or a place to go", says a worried Jessica.

"Well how would you like to work for the wwe miss um what's your name by the way",asks Cena.

"I would love that and so would brandon being around his favorite wrestlers and my name is jessica",answers Jesse.

"Ok we can go talk to vince and see what we can do for ya", says cena.

"You've got a deal Mr.cena", says jesse.

"You can call me john", smiles cena as he shakes her hand.

They go and see vince in his office and brandon is with them.

"Well cena what is it that you want son",asks vince as he looks at a very lovely woman.

"Well chief this young lady needs a job and a place to stay she has just left her husband who has been abusing her and her son", frowns cena. Vince gives cena and jessica a concerned look.

"Well now I don't like that one bit some jerk hitting a woman and an innocent child I won't stand for stuff like that", scowls vince. He then draws up a contract and has her read it.

"So it says here that I will be a manager but for whom",asks Jesse. She looks up at vince and he says.

"Well I would like to put you with D-X with is triple h and shawn michaels they could use a female in their group", Says Vince. Jessica looks over the contract and signs it and gives it back to vince.

"Well miss jessica welcome to the wwe and we will treat you and your son like family", as vince shakes her hand. "Now why don't you go and get ready cause we are moving to a new town for raw and get to know triple h and shawn as well", says Vince.

Jessica gets up and she is smiling cause now she and her son will have a good life.

Well that's chapter two……..next chapter hunter isn't too thrilled about having a female in D-X…..


	3. Chapter 3

Just thought I would let people know that the reason why I had triple h use the crossface on cena during their match at night of champions is it was a tribute to Chris Benoit. I don't care what he did though I didn't like what he did I still love chris and respect him as a wrestler and human being.

RIP CHRIS AND RIP EDDIE WE ALL LOVE YOU AND MISS YOU well back to my story.

Chapter three: A woman in D-X right.

Well it's being a month sience Jessica left her now ex-husband cause with the help from vince and the others she was able to get a divorce from him and gain custody of their son Brandon. Now she starts her job with the wwe and as a manager for D-X. Brandon was even MORE excited about his mom being part of wwe and D-X he was a huge fan of wrestling and of D-X.

But one person was NOT too thrilled about having a female in D-X and that was triple h as far as he was concerned all women were BAD news after what steph had done to him and who could blame him but shawn trys to mend things with triple h about women and maybe get him to change his mind on the subject.

"Well hunter we get a female in D-X I like that we could use a female around like the lovely Jessica",winks shawn at hunter. Hunter glares at shawn but knows he's only trying to help.

"Look shawn I know your trying to help by making me like women again but forget it after what steph did to me I am through with women period and I will not hestitate to let this Jessica know that", Growls Hunter. Shawn shakes his head at hunter and laughs.

"Man come on I understand what steph did to you but not all women are like that you need to give her a change man at least be civial to her", says shawn.

"Alright shawn I'll try to be nice to her but I won't like it", grunts hunter.

Shawn gives him his hbk smile, "That's all I ask man that's all I ask".

The next day was raw and everyone was getting ready cause tonight was draft night for all three brands so everyone was there from raw, smackdown and ecw.

Jessica was a little nervous being around shawn and hunter at first but soon started to relax.

"Hey guys ready for tonight",asks Jessica. She smiles at shawn and winks at triple h who turns his head

not looking at the lovely new diva.

"Yes we are pretty lady isn't that right hunter", grins shawn looking at hunter. Hunter just glares at shawn and walks away. Jessica doesn't know what to say as she watches triple h walk away with a hurt look on his face.

"Shawn what's wrong with hunter he didn't want to be around me for some reason did I do anything to make him mad", asks a concerned Jessica.

"No sweetheart he did nothing wrong hunter's just going through a rough time right now for you see his soon to be ex-wife cheated on him and well he doesn't want anything to do with women after that", answers shawn.

"I didn't know that poor hunter I feel bad for him but he must realize I'm not his soon to be ex-wife", says Jessica. Shawn pats her on the back.

"Well maybe you can help him realize you are not like her that you would be different', Says shawn.

Later that night after the draft was over d-x and Jessica were in their dressing room when Jessica walks up to hunter.

"Hunter shawn told me what happened with your wife and I wanted to say that I'm sorry this has happened to you but I am nothing like her", says Jessica. Hunter is very angry that shawn would tell her about his past and he gets up.

"WELL SHAWN THANKS FOR TELLING HER ABOUT MY PAST AND LISTEN HEAR SWEETHEART I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY SO GET LOST I DON'T WANT YOU AROUND ME", yells hunter as he storms out of the lockerroom slamming the door behind him making shawn and Jessica both jump.

"Welllll that went well", as shawn shakes his head….. He looks at Jessica who is balling her eyes out.

"Come here sweety it's ok you did nothing wrong it's him that needs to change", Says shawn as he wraps his arms around the sobbing woman.

Well there chapter three I hope you like it……Jessica starts having flashbacks about her husband and hunter runs into a certain someone that could change his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: The return of chyna.

It's being two weeks sinece triple h yelled at shawn and Jessica and he did feel bad about what had happened but shawn had no right to tell Jessica about his past. He also knew that shawn was just trying to help and that Jessica was just being nice to him but as far as he was concerned he was done with women.

He is in his hotel room getting ready to go have breakfast when there is a knock on the door. He sighs to himself and puts a shirt on.

"Who is it", asks hunter before opening the door.

"It's me chyna hunter we need to talk", says chyna hunter opens the door and is shocked to see chyna standing there looking worried.

"Come on in joannie gosh I haven't seen you in a long time it's great to see you again", smiles Hunter".

"Well hunter it's nice to see you again too but I'm here to set you straight about some things I talked to shawn and vince their really worried about you and you treated that poor girl like crap which she didn't deserve", Says Joannie. Hunter smiles at her and knows she's right.

"Come on joan let's go have breakfast and talk more about this", says hunter.

"That is fine hunter let's go", says joannie. They leave the room and go to a near by café for breakfast.

Hunter knew he could count on joannie cause she could always set him straight but he was also known for being stubborn and pig-headed.

They walk into the diner and take their seat as the waiter walks over to them and gives them a menu they look it over and hunter orders the steak and eggs and joannie orders the same thing. The waiter takes their order and walks away after giving them coffee.

"Like I said before joan it's really great to see you how are you doing by the way", asks hunter as he sips his coffee.

"Well i am engaged to be married in about two months and I'm also having a child",smiles joannie as she shows hunter the ring. Hunter is shocked but happy for his friend.

"That's great joan I mean it I'm glad your happy and when's the baby due", smiles hunter. Soon the waiter brings them their food and refills their coffee cups.

They start eating and after awhile they take a break and joanie looks up at her friend.

"I'm due in December and I'm having a girl but how are you doing I heard what happened with Stephanie and Jericho and I want to say that what steph did to you was wrong but you just can't give up 

on women", says joan as she eats more of her steak. Hunter smiles at her knowing she's right but he looks at her.

"Joan I don't know if I can have another relationship after what happened I was with steph for a long time we even had a child and she was the only woman that I truly loved", grunts hunter as he starts thinking about steph and that night.

"Hunter listen to me not all women are like steph and I think you should give love another chance besides I never really liked Stephanie after she had me fired from the wwe because of you", smirks joanie as they finish their breakfast. Hunter just stares at her and thinks to himself.

Maybe I should give it another chance with Jessica but I need time and maybe being her friend for now might start it up.

Meanwhile later that night Jessica is asleep when she starts dreaming about her ex-husband.

Flashback:

'COME HERE BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR GOING SHOPPING WITHOUT ME", yells steve as he's chasing Jessica around the room.

"But steve you hate shopping so I figured you would'nt mind if I went by myself", says a scared Jessica afraid of what steve would do. He grabs her by the hair and pulls her to him.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH YOU DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT AND I DIDN'T GIVE YOU PERMISSON TO GO SHOPPING WITHOUT ME PLUS YOUR SPENDING MY MONEY", yells steve has he backhands her across the face making her bleed then he punches her breaking her nose and jaw knocking her out.

"Well bitch next time you'll listen to me", says steve as he kicks her very hard in the stomach and ribs then he leaves the room.

After two hours she comes around and finds steve on top of her raping her while she is bleeding.

"YEAH BITCH YOU LIKE THAT HUH YOU STUPID WHORE I CAN FUCK YOU ALL NIGHT LONG BITCH CAUSE YOUR MINE AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT",smiles steve. Their son Brandon was watching everything that was going on and tried to stop his dad from hurting his mother.

"LEAVE MY MOM ALONE",yells Brandon as he jumps on his dad's back trying to get him off his mom but steve throws him off.

"LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM TEACHING YOUR MOTHER A LESSON NOW GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARD", yells steve as he grabs his son and throws him into the table.

Brandon is knocked out after hitting the table and Jessica is horrified by her son laying there bleeding. She kicks steve has hard as she can and runs to her son. But steve comes after them and Jessica sees him coming and grabs a chair and hits him over the head with it knocking steve out.

That's when she and Brandon made their escape and went to the hospital for treatment .

End of flashback:

Jessica wakes up in a cold sweat and looks at her sleeping son next to her knowing that it's only going to be a matter of time before steve finds them and kills them for leaving him.

She goes back to sleep and wishes she can find someone that would not hurt her or her son. Then she starts thinking about hunter and how sexy he was but he also yelled at her and even though he wasn't her husband and he was going through a rough time because of his ex-wife it still scared Jessica reminding her of her husband.

The next thing she knew there is a knock at her door and at midnight she gets up trying not to wake her son and puts a robe on as she slowly walks to the door. She opens it to find hunter on the other side smiling at her.

"Hunter what are you doing here this late", whispers Jessica as she steps into the hallway of the hotel.

Hunter looks at her and how beautiful she is, "Sorry about that it's just that I wanted to say that I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier today I was just shocked that shawn would tell you about my past like that without talking to me first it's not your fault".

Jessica is taking aback by hunter saying he was sorry and she felt bad for comparing him to her ex-husband, "Hunter it's ok I understand where your coming from and I hope we can be friends and I hope you never yell at me again". Hunter looks at her and can see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that and I reminded you of your husband didn't I", frowns hunter as he cups her face seeing tears running down her face.

"Yes hunter you did my ex-husband always yelled at me and would call me foul names and beat me and my son everyday",frowns a scared Jessica.

"Sweetheart I promise never ever to yell at you again and if I ever see your husband I will break him I can't stand woman beaters or child beaters", growls hunter as he gets angry about what Jessica has told him.

"Thank you hunter that means a lot but for now I need to go back to bed but we can continue this tomorrow morning over breakfast if you like", smiles Jessica.

"I would love that I will see you and Brandon at 10:00 for breakfast", Hunter smiles back at her and walks away.

Well there's chapter four……Hunter and Jessica start to fall for each other and her ex wants her back what will he do stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: The game and the first kiss.

The next morning Jessica woke up and went to take a shower for her breakfast date with hunter and she needed to find someone to watch Brandon. As soon as she steps into the shower letting the water hit her back and her hair she felt a lot better feeling the hot water relax her.

After her shower and blow drying her hair she gets into a beautiful sundress that shows all the right curves on her. She then puts on a little make-up and perfume and sandals.

She then wakes Brandon up and gets him dressed after his bath and decides to call john cena to see if he can watch Brandon while she was put with hunter.

Three mintues later a knock on the door and jesse opens it to find john standing there.

"Good morning john ready for my son", asks Jessica as she smiles at the champ. She grabs her purse and shawl. Brandon comes put wearing john cena gear and does a you can't see me sign at her. Making her laugh as well as john.

"Well little chain gang man you look like me only smaller", smirks john as he keeps laughing. Brandon walks over to him and smiles.

"Well guys have fun and me and hunter will see you at the arena", smiles Jessica still laughing.

"Sure thing jesse oh and if hunter ever hurts you it's FU TIME", as john winks at her.

"I don't think he will me and him had a good talk last night we must have reached an understanding", Jessica assures john.

Meanwhile hunter is getting ready himself as he starts to think about Jessica and how beautiful and smart she was. She was different then other women he had been with and he was starting to fall for her and he felt like Brandon was like his own son.

Hunter starts to walk towards jessica's room when he runs into shawn and rolls his eyes thinking here we go again. Shawn is in shock seeing hunter all dressed up and with roses in his hands.

"Hey hunter what's with the get up and the roses",asks shawn grinning at hunter being curious hunter stops in front of shawn and grins as he looks at the ground rubbing his head.

"Well shawn if you must know I'm having breakfast with Jessica this morning and maybe even shopping with her", Hunter smiles looking up at shawn blushing like a schoolboy having a crush on someone.

"WHAT wait a minute I thought you were done with women and besides I'm surprised she's even going out with you after you yelled at her the other night", Shawn shakes his head in confusion.

"Well I had a nice wake up call from an old girlfriend", Hunter smiles as he remembers what joanie has told him.

"Well I'm glad you finally saw the light hunter I mean I like her she's different then other women and her son seems very mature for his age", Shawn smirks as he walks away.

"Oh and by the way hunter you maybe my friend but so is she and if you hurt her in anyway I will kick your teeth right down your throat". Hunter knows that when shawn meant business he meant business.

Hunter and Jessica are at a local café near the hotel and he hands her the flowers which she smiles at and thanks him for them and promises to put them in water. Jessica stares at hunter and thinking to herself man he's hot and I just LOVE men with long hair I think I will give love another chance.

Hunter smiles at Jessica and starts thinking to himself maybe shawn's right she isn't like other women and she's hot and beautiful and smart I think I might give love another chance.

The waitress brings them a menu and they order two coffees and their breakfast and start talking about each other as they wait for their food. Little did they know is that jessica's ex-husband is watching their every move and is NOT very happy by what he sees.

"Well bitch you thought you could move on with your life with our son and this dumbass steroid freak of nature and NOT pay for it your wrong whore when I'm ready I will be coming for you and my son and bring you both home", Scowled Steve as he watches his Jessica laughing and having a good time.

He slips away before they could spot him and they walk out of the café arm in arm and they get in hunters car and go to the local mall. Not knowing they were being followed.

Well there chapter Five…….Hunter and Jessica spend more time together and steve starts plotting to get his family back whatever the cost.


End file.
